WordPlay
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy OneShot. Foyet/Reid. Reid and Hotch interrogate the Reaper before sending him off to jail. Reid uses it as a oppertunity to talk to his lover one last time before he is sent away.


**But yet another slash. Hehehehe….Thnx for reading everyone; hope you guys like it! Takes place in Omnivore-ish- AKA, the unwritten, er, acted-out part, where the team interrogates Foyet. For those of you who read my other F/R fic, this takes place BEFORE it. **

**WordPlay**

Spencer Reid stared at the man that Hotch was currently giving his infamous 'Hotch-Glare' to. He was honestly trying his best not to smack that smartass look from his boss' face. That would be highly inappropriate, though, and it would require much explaining on Reid's part. Instead, he was maturely stabbing him with Foyet's knife safely inside his head.

"You're going to hell for what you did."

Foyet's knife just grew three sizes, and he was now stabbing old-school horror movie style.

"But in the meantime, you're going to jail."

The sick satisfaction that Reid knew Hotch was getting from telling Foyet that made Reid's skin cringe. 'And the interrogation's only started,' he growled.

"I take it you didn't appreciate my phone call," Foyet smirked.

"Your phone called meant nothing to me- _you _mean nothing to me," Hotch shot back.

"Well, that's no surprise," Foyet smiled. "I bet you barely care about your own family!"

'A hit below the belt,' Reid thought. 'Good going, Foyet.'

"You're in no position to talk about what I care about-"

"As you are in no position to talk about mine," Foyet retorted. "Go on, ask me what we're here for. Why did I do it, how I got away, how many I killed…." He leaned back in his chair, a smile growing on his face. Folding his hands over his chest, he turned his gaze over to Reid, who pretended to be uncomfortable underneath his stare. "I think I'd rather talk to you, _Dr. _Reid." He reached out across the table, even with his handcuffs on. He was about to reach Reid when Hotch snatched his hands away and threw them back under the table.

"Do _not _touch my agent," he growled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he'd enjoy it," Foyet snickered, as if an inside joke had just been shared between two school mates.

"Well, I'm sure he'd disagree," Hotch glowered.

'Well, I'm sure he'd enjoy it too!' Reid inwardly scolded.

"I can speak for myself, Hotch. I wouldn't have agreed to partake in the interrogation if I was afraid of Foyet," Reid said, somehow sounding calm and collected.

"See Hotch? The boy isn't mute!" Foyet joked. He then turned his entire body to be fully facing Reid, a satisfied look on his face. He was completely ignoring Hotch now, and that seemed to get to Hotch. "Oh, am I getting underneath that steel-solid skin of yours? Does this bother you? Too bad, I want to talk to _him _now." Then, Foyet once more moved his hands above the table, obviously trying to get some sort of reaction from Reid- or at least what Foyet was trying to portray, anyways. It was a game after all, and Foyet did have a reputation to be the master of games. Foyet and Reid both knew better, though, but they had no plan on letting Hotch in.

"Tell me Dr. Reid, does it bother you- the way he treats you like an infant? It's almost like he's trying to make up his guilt for not being there for poor little Jack growing up by taking care of you. Interesting, isn't it?"

Reid immediately recognized the conversation as a clue that meant something quite different. He had once asked Foyet if he had ever wanted children. He had said that he would never want children because of what he did; he could never leave someone he loved with a child on their own. He tried to keep his lips from pulling up in a sad smile; Foyet was trying to say he loved him.

"I can't say that I agree, but at the same time, I'm sure this isn't what you really wanted to ask." Reid didn't need to pick his words carefully, as he remembered the conversation quite clearly. When they were talking about children, he had told Foyet that he hadn't agreed, because a child would be the ultimate reminder of the person he had loved, and he would gladly raise that child by himself. In other words, 'I love you too'.

"I thought you would say that," Foyet smiled. Reid found himself suppressing the urge to smile along with him. Hotch seemed to have noticed Reid's 'special efforts', and he sent the younger agent a questioning look. Fortunately, Foyet noticed as well and quickly covered for him. "I guess I really am that predictable," Foyet sighed. "Come on, Dr. Reid, ask me something less obvious."

"Why did you start killing- what set you off?" Of course, Reid was looking for another answer to another question. 'Why do you love me; what made you start loving me?'

"The minute I saw my first victim, I knew that I had to kill them. It was an urge, Dr. Reid, and overtime I found that I quite enjoyed that urge." Foyet looked sincerely for just a flash of a moment, a moment so short that even a seasoned profiler would have missed it- that is, unless they were sleeping with that particular person. Spencer locked the memory in his mind using his eidetic memory and quickly translated the answer: 'I loved you since I first saw you, and I couldn't stop loving you, no matter what the dangers were.'

Hotch was beginning to be suspicious, but he trusted Reid. 'He must be working an angle,' Hotch mused, 'Or he really IS afraid and he's trying to be as vague as possible to minimize the social contact he has with him.' Hotch knew that even if it was the latter, he'd get nothing out of the Reaper now. Foyet wanted Reid, and he knew that Reid had to be strong enough to take it if they were ever going to get anything out of him. After all that Reid had been through- after all that the team had been through together- he trusted Reid with that task. He knew how to get the job done…no matter what it took.

Suddenly, they heard the interrogation door open, and Morgan glared as he popped his head in. "You guys better wrap it up. The officers want to take him into custody." He eyed Reid before leaving, concerned, as he saw that the Reaper had diverted his attention away from Hotch. Hotch locked eyes with Morgan, silently reassuring that they were fine. Reassured, Morgan nodded, and without another word, he left.

"You heard the man," Foyet smirked. "One last question, Dr. Reid- better make it worthwhile." Reid could sense the hidden meaning, the hidden sadness, behind those words, so he nodded. He had to pick carefully, knowing that he wouldn't see Foyet again for a very long time.

Reid leaned in closer to Foyet, who also leaned in closer, and he mimicked his sad expression in the way they had trained themselves in case of situations exactly like this one. Hotch, of course, took Reid's expression as anxious and a bit scared, and he took Foyet's as controlled and ready to take over. They both meant something extremely different though, something along the lines of 'I love you', in a lose translation.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Foyet replied without hesitation, being as serious as he possibly could. If Hotch, good 'ol Hotch, hadn't been in the room, he would have held his hand and kissed him. He would have taken Spencer close to his chest and stroke his hair, reassuring his fragile lover that he could never regret falling in love with him. Instead, he looked at Hotch and said, "I'll be back, too." In other words, 'I'll never leave you, Spencer.'

"Good," Reid whispered, barely audibly. Fortunately, the right person had heard it, and that all that mattered to him. He stood up opposite of Hotch and watched as the security guards entered the room. They took Spencer's lover out of the room with security measures that he knew weren't necessary. He sighed though, because he knew that Foyet would never hurt him; that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt other people, however. Foyet treasured him- he had been told that repeated- and he would never lay a hand on him. He took care of him and protected him from his 'job'. He knew that if anyone tried hurting him, Foyet would stop them- no matter what the consequences- but he also knew that his team would do the same thing. It was always a conflicting situation, and he honestly didn't know where his loyalties lied. He had talked to Foyet about the situation before, and he had reassured him with a light kiss and a sincere smile that his loyalties lied with his team; he then promised that he would never interfere with his job.

"Reid, you okay?" Hotch frowned. He laid a hand on Reid's shoulder, and instinctively he thrust it off. He wasn't about to let Hotch touch him after saying such horrible things about Foyet, even if he knew it wasn't Hotch's fault. When he looked up at Hotch, though, he instantly regretted the action. He seemed generally concerned, so he just shook his head and put on his legendary fake smile.

"Yeah Hotch, everything's fine."

**~* WP *~**

**Still probably won't be my last F/R story; I think this pairing is pretty epic! Thnx for reading; I hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
